NCT BEHIND THE LIVE
by NANABEE
Summary: Cerita yang didasarkan dari Live NCT! Apa yang terjadi sebelum dan sesudah Live itu terjadi? Ayo kita cari tahu disini! NOMIN SUNGLE/CHENSUNG MARKHYUK NCT DREAM


Pair: Sungle

Slight Pair: NoMin

Genre: Life - Fluff - BoyxBoy - Yaoi

Rate: T-M

Oneshot.

Tokoh Cerita dimiliki oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, orang tua mereka, dan SMEnt. Aing minjem nama sifat rasa lopek lopek mereka aja. Hatur nuhun.

Alur dan cerita, serta ide membuat ff berdasarkan Live murni ide saya.

"Hari ini wajahku terlihat sangat lebar"

"Emang dari sananya sudah begitu!"

"Jamkkanmanyo "

*bugh* *bugh*

Ya, itulah moment SungLe yang kalian tonton melalui Live NCT LIFE MINI mereka.

Bahwa mereka terlihat akrab di depan layar kamera, saling mengejek satu sama lain, bercanda ria, dan lain lain.

"Ini penting! Aku dan Chenle adalah teman dekat"

"Arasseo"

"Kamanisseo, Chenle-ya"

"Mereka ini teman yang saling pukul-pukulan"

Dan disini, Jisung sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka teman dekat ditambah pernyataan Jeno kalau mereka saking akrabnya sampai saling pukul-pukulan

Tapi apa benar itu faktanya?

Tapi yang terjadi setelah itu di dorm tidak begitu tuh?

-Di dorm pulang dari schedule-

"Chenle~~ aku lelah, tolong matikan lampunya ya?" ucap Jisung yang habis mandi dan langsung bergulingan di atas ranjangnya dengan rambut basah sambil krasak-krusuk.

Tapi Chenle yang tidak mengerti dengan kelelahan Jisung, malah menghidupkan lampu yang satunya dan melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutupnya sedikit keras.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Yang terjadi adalah, seharian ini Chenle mengabaikan Jisung. Mukanya cemberut seharian, berbeda dengan wajah cerianya saat di live dan stage tadi siang.

Mengabaikan Jisung, adalah hal yang Jisung benci dari Chenle. Jisung berpikir 'ya kalau aku salah tinggal bilang saja! dasar!' dan itulah pikiran anak bocah yang masih awam tentang pertemanan.

Ya, Jisung sedari kecil sudah latihan dance dan ikut acara sana-sini, sehingga teman-temannya hanya ia dapatkan karena mereka rekan kerjanya, itupun susah karena sifat Jisung yang pemalu kalau bertemu orang baru.

Bahkan Jisung dan Chenle dulu sempat saling berada dalam satu acara, tapi karena keterbatasan bahasa, Jisung tidak bisa berteman dan mengenalkan diri menggunakan bahasa China pada Chenle.

Tetapi yang namanya jodoh memang tidak kemana, bukan? Buktinya mereka malah menempati satu kamar sekarang.

Kembali lagi ke Chenle, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke hair dryer di meja kaca.

Biasanya setelah Jisung dan Chenle mandi, Chenle akan mengeringkan rambut Jisung dan rambutnya, juga ia akan marah kalau Jisung tidur dengan rambut basah.

Khusus hari ini, pancingan Jisung untuk membuat Chenle peduli kepadanya tidak berhasil, Chenle tidak berkata satu kata pun kepadanya dan hanya mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri, lalu mengambil selimut yang digunakan Jisung dan keluar kamar.

"AARRRGHHHH" teriak Jisung dalam kamar.

Ini sudah pukul 11 malam tapi Chenle belum juga balik ke kamar.

Jisung mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli 'dia kan tidak bisa tidur di luar kamar, nanti juga balik ke kamar'.

3 hari sebelum Renjun ulang tahun, membuat dorm mereka penuh hadiah dari keluarga dan fans Renjun. Sofa ruang tengah dan ruang keluarga dorm mereka pun penuh.

Tapi Jisung tidak bisa seperti ini, dia benar-benar menunggu Chenle mematikan lampu kamar mereka dan memarahi Jisung karena tidak mengeringkan rambut dahulu baru ia akan tidur dengan tenang.

Ia berdiri dari kasurnya, dengan gaya yang 'sok tidak peduli' ia berjalan ke dapur sambil memutar mata mencari Chenle.

Tetapi nihil, tidak ada Chenle dimana pun, lalu ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil air minum dingin untuk dibawa ke kamar.

Ia kembali ke kamar karena ia berpikir mungkin saja Chenle kembali ke kamar saat ia keluar, tetapi di ranjang mereka hanya ada satu sisi yang terlihat berantakan karena Jisung, satu sisinya terlihat masih rapi.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia keluar kamar dan mencari Chenle mulai dari kamar yang terdekat, kamar Jaemin.

"Hyungg" rengek Jisung sambil membuka pintu kamar Jaemin

"Ah~" sebuah suara yang menyambut Jisung saat membuka pintu

Yang di lihat Jisung sekarang adalah kedua hyungnya yang bergumul di atas kasur, lalu keduanya berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Jisung-ah, belajarlah untuk mengetok pintu, agar lebih sopan" jawab Jaemin sambil menasihati dengan terengah-engah

"Sudah jangan dilihat, nanti kau ngerti sendiri kok" jawab Jeno santai dan menarik selimut. Lalu lanjut bergumul.

"Ah sial! Mentang-mentang Jaemin hyung tidak ada schedule, hampir tiap hari begitu, sopan apanya?!" jawabnya sambil menutup pintu.

Baru selangkah ia meninggalkan kamar tadi, ia kembali ke kamar itu lagi.

"Hyung, kalau kau disini, berarti Renjun hyung tidur sendirian kan?" tanya Jisung, mengabaikan suara aneh yang ia dengar dibawah selimut, 'sudah sering ini mah' pikirnya.

"Ah waeee Jisung-ah, cari tau saja sendiri. Lagian kalau Jeno tidur di sana kupastikan dia mati di tanganku" jawab Jaemin merengek marah.

"Yep, maaf mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja, semoga enak" sambil cekikikan dan membiarkan pintu mereka terbuka dan lari

"Jisung tutup pintunya!" teriak Jeno dengan suara beratnya. Ah dasar, ternyata dia bertanya karena jahil saja.

Sesampainya di kamar Renjun, ia mengetok pintu Renjun dan pintu dibuka dengan Renjun yang mengucek matanya.

"Wae Jisung-ah?" tanyanya

"Hyung, aku mau mengambil Chenle" jawabnya

"Chenle bukan barang, 'mengambil' apanya? Sana masuk, angkat ke kamar kalian" Renjun membuka pintu kamarnya lebar dan kembali tidur di ranjangnya.

"Chenle mianhae, ayo ke kamar" ucapnya sambil mengangkat Chenle dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jisung tutup pintunya" ucap Renjun yang kembali tidur.

"Hyung, aku kan menggen--"

Tanpa diduga, ternyata Chenle bangun dan menarik gagang pintu itu dengan tangannya.

Jisung sempat terkejut, tapi ia tetap menggendong Chenle sampai kamar. Bahkan, ia membantu Jisung membuka pintu dan menutup pintu kamar mereka lagi. Tidak lupa ia juga mematikan saklar lampu yang letaknya di dekat pintu.

Jisung meletakkan Chenle di ranjang mereka, lalu berjalan menjauhi ranjang.

Tangannya pun ditarik Chenle.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chenle

"Aku lupa membawa selimut kesayanganmu, ketinggalan di kamar Renjun" jawabnya.

"Pakai dulu selimut yang ada"

"Tapi kau tidak suka selimutku karena tebal"

"Nanti aku turunkan suhu ACnya" jawab Chenle

Akhirnya Jisung mengambil selimut tebalnya di lemari, memberikan remot ACnya kepada Chenle. Lalu ia tidur di samping Chenle yang membelakanginya.

Jisung berpikir bahwa apakah ia sudah berbaikan dengan Chenle ataukah dia perlu membuka pembicaraan tentang itu lagi.

Tetapi ia mengerti perasaan Chenle yang mungkin marah karena ada kesalahan yg tidak dia ketahui, dan dia harus minta maaf untuk itu.

"Chenle" panggilnya memulai obrolan

"Hm" jawab Chenle singkat

"Jeongmal mianhae, tapi tolong beritahu aku kesalahanku dimana, aku benar benar tidak tahu" ucapnya halus dan dalam

Seorang Jisung yang biasanya bicara dengan suara dan wajah bocah nakalnya kepada hyung-hyungnya, akan berubah kalau dia sudah bicara serius kepada Chenle.

Menyadari suara Jisung serius, Chenle membalikkan badannya menghadap Jisung.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengambek karena tidak pengertian denganmu" cicit Chenle

"Kita sudah sepakat akan saling memaklumi, bukan? Kita memang tidak mengerti tentang percintaan, tapi akan belajar bersama ya kan?" jawab Jisung tenang sambil mengelus kepala Chenle

"Aku sedikit tersinggung saat kau berkata kita 'teman' di live tadi" katanya merengut

'aku pikir dia ngambek kuejek mukanya lebar haha' pikir Jisung dalam hati, dan tak di sangka tawanya benar-benar keluar.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau mengejekku? Apa kita memang hanya berteman?" tanya Chenle marah

"Ani, kau pikir begitu? Sayang, kita ini teman, sahabat, pacar, kakak-adik, teman masa kecil, teman hidup, kita tidak hanya terhubung dalam satu hubungan, ara?" jawabnya sambil memeluk Chenle

"Oh begitu.…. arasseo" jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan Jisung

"Jadi jangan marah lagi ya kalau kedepannya aku mengenalkanmu sebagai yang lain? Tetapi mianhae Chenle, aku tidak bisa mengenalkanmu sebagai pac--"

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan marah" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

'ugh gila unyu banget ini padahal lebih tua, pengen gigit pipinya kenyel UWUU' inner Jisung berperang dengan akal sehatnya agar tidak menggigit pipi hyungnya

Tak lama setelah itu, senyuman Chenle berubah menjadi rengutan lagi.

"Wae wae, padahal aku suka wajahmu tadi!" tanyanya sambil merengek marah

"Kau mengataiku berwajah lebar lagi di live, aku marah. Padahal wajahmu juga!" jawab Chenle sambil mencubit pinggang Jisung sedikit

'ah dia memang marah tentang itu, ottohke'

'aha'

"Itu candaan Chenle, mau kubuktikan wajahmu tidak lebar?" tanyanya

"Bagaimana? agar nanti aku bisa buktikan juga ke orang yang mengejekku muka lebar!" jawabnya

Lalu Jisung menenggelamkan wajah Chenle di dadanya.

Dasar, pasti dia belajar ini dari Jeno saat ia membangunkan NoMin yang tidur pagi saat mau schedule di era Chewing Gum.

"Kalau wajahmu lebar, ia tidak akan muat kupeluk. Lihat, kepalamu saja hampir hilang aku peluk" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Chenle yang keriting unyu itu.

Chenle yang diam mungkin malu-malu atau mungkin wajahnya lagi bersemu?

Kita tidak tahu karena wajahnya tenggelam di dada Jisung.

"Katakan nanti kepada orang-orang, 'kalau wajahku lebar, tidak akan muat di dada Jisung tapi tahunya muat tuh!' begitu ya" ucap Jisung sambil menirukan cara Chenle bersuara kalau dia marah.

"Ahh!!! Jisung-ah Dasarrr!!!" ledak Chenle memeluk Jisung kuat

"Jaljayo, Chenle"

"Jaljayo, Baby"

Debut FF ini!!!! Review yaaa~

Anyway, aku nge-ship SungLe, NoMin, MarkHyuk jadi kalo ada request, sebutin aja Live yang mana sama tanggal Live nya~

Kalo sempat nanti aku buatin~

See Ya~


End file.
